De presa a cazador
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Hisoka & Machi]] .:: LEMON ::. One-shot. Fue divertido ser perseguido por ella, pero fue más emocionante acosarla hasta convertirla en su presa. . . así como en su amante.


**De presa a cazador.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Por mucho tiempo había disfrutado de ser "la presa", pero disfrutó muchísimo más convertirse en el cazador.

Sinceramente no le creyó a la chica cuando está le prometió perseguirlo hasta eliminarlo. Pero una vez eliminó a Kuroro, Hisoka pudo gozar de la venganza de la hermosa mujer.

Fue divertido ser perseguido por ella, pero fue más emocionante acosarla como el depredador, sádico y sanguinario, que él es.

Pero tenerla aquí, atrapada bajo su musculoso cuerpo. . . desnuda, tan hermosa, es. . .

*** ¡Delicioso!. ***

Susurró el cazador, con su personal acento ruso, al tiempo en que, con suavidad, delineaba la curva que daba forma al cuerpo femenino, terminando por sujetarla por la cintura de forma firme y posesiva.

*** Matte!. ***

La voz de la chica sonó apagada, en realidad, trataba de mostrarse lo más indiferente posible ante el toque de ese maldito payaso, pero le era tan difícil, pues dicho payaso resultó ser tremendamente atractivo y varonil. Claro, descartando lo mentiroso, tramposo, caprichoso y sanguinario, quedaría un hombre simplemente perfecto.

Pero lo cierto es que a ella, a Machi, le gustaba todo eso de él, por más que lo negase.

Sin embargo, si lo que ella quería era alejar al hombre, entonces las cosas le habían salido al revés, pues Hisoka adoraba esa actitud arisca e indiferente que la joven se empeñaba en mostrar.

_""Es tan estimulante!.""_

Pensaba. Sus grandes manos sobre cada uno de los pechos de la mujer, apretando con medida fuerza.

Machi se estremeció y no pudo evitar un gemido. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, resistiendo y negando el placer que la recorría; un sutil, pero lindo, carmín coloreó su rostro. Y el pelirojo sonrió, satisfecho y ansioso a la vez. La Machi receptiva y jadeante también le gustaba. . .

Verla así era tan estimulante, que su pene, ya duro, sufría dentro de sus pantalones, por el tamaño y la erección en sí, pero también por esa desesperante necesidad de anidar en la cálida y húmeda intimidad de la chica.

Como el ilusionista que era, a la falsa araña no le tomó más de cinco segundos mostrarse totalmente desnudo. La necesidad era tal, que Hisoka se dejó de rituales. Ya habría más tiempo más entrada la noche, ahora, lo único que quería era poseer una vez más a la mujer atrapada bajo su cuerpo.

Así, el muchacho se acomodó entre las blancas piernas de la mujer, empujando con fuerza y penetrándola completamente de una sola vez.

*** Iiaaahhh, tamee!… ***

La espalda de Machi se despegó de la cama al ella arquear su frágil cuerpo.

El grito, mezcla de dolor y placer, retumbó en la habitación, deleitando al cazador, cuya gran sonrisa delataba la satisfacción y el poder que él experimentaba en ese momento. El ir y venir de sus caderas no se hizo esperar. Machi yacía inmóvil, con las piernas totalmente abiertas, sintiendo como era invadida por el pene del pelirojo.

No era la primera vez, hacía mucho tiempo que ella se había convertido en la presa de Hisoka, así como en su amante. Poco duró el juego de persecución, especialmente cuando los papeles se intercambiaron.

*** E-espera… Hisoka!…***

Machi jadeó, moviéndose intranquila bajo el musculoso cuerpo de su verdugo.

Si quería escapar, era inútil, además el ajetreo estimulaba al cazador, cuyas embestidas se tornaron más fuertes y profundas. La chica no lo pudo soportar; al igual que en las ocasiones anteriores, se abrazó al pelirojo y empujó sus caderas con todas sus fuerzas, al encuentro de la virilidad de su compañero.

Y en medio de toda la brusquedad y locura de aquel acto, la chica buscó los labios del muchacho, encontrándolos desesperados, pero dispuestos a fundirse con los de ella.

La mujer gemía ya sin pudor o vergüenza; se había entregado completamente a ese hombre, olvidándose de su rencor o su deseo de venganza.

_""La verdad, es que la atracción por él es mucho más fuerte.""_

Tras este pensamiento, la hermosa joven se dejó llevar, concentrándose en el ir y venir de las caderas de su amante y por su puesto en el delicioso escozor de su sexo que se estaba tornando más y más fuerte, casi insoportable.

*** Hi-Hisoka, onegai… n-no!… nnooo!… *** _El pelirojo arqueó una ceja, confundido con la suplica de la chica. ¿Es que acaso aun se resistía?._ *** No… onegai… no te detengas!… ***

Le dijo ella entre besos; el cazador sonrió complacido. El solo escucharla decir esas palabras lo llenaba de un placer indescriptible.

Hisoka la penetró con mayor fuerza aun y ella se movía acompasada a él, deleitándose y deleitándolo con la imagen de tenerla atrapada bajo su cuerpo, llena de gozo y aun más al ser presa de un fuerte orgasmo.

La mujer se arqueó, lanzando un sonoro grito que entonaba el nombre de su compañero. Las pulsaciones de su intimidad eran fuertes y constantes, reteniendo al caliente y duro huésped.

Hisoka apretó los dientes; dos, tres embestidas más antes de venirse dentro de la hermosa joven.

El silencio de sus agitadas respiraciones era lo único que los acompañaba en ese momento.

Él salió de ella y se acomodó sobre los suaves y perfectos pechos de la chica del Ryodan.

*** Eso fue… ***

*** Increíble!. ***

Ella sonrió al escucharlo completar la frase que ella inició; ese acento suyo era tan incitador.

Machi se permitió acariciar los rojizos cabellos del muchacho.

*** ¿Te irás mañana?. ***

*** Si ya sabes, ¿para qué preguntas?. ***

El cazador cerró los ojos. El juego había terminado por hoy, pero mañana lo empezarían nuevamente. ¿No era eso lo que habían estado haciendo por tantos meses?: jugar?.

Machi escapaba y él la perseguía tan solo para, al encontrarla, atraparla entre sus brazos y hacerla suya, fingiendo que no había nada más entre ellos. . . aun cuando, para ambos, este juego era lo único importante en el mundo.

**Finalizado.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Me encanta esta pareja, aunque no hay mucho sobre ellos.

Aun así, yo creo que Hisoka realmente está interesado en Machi. Pero igual no pude evitar describir al cazador un tanto. . . ¿brusco?; así debía ser. . . ¿no?.

**-.-**

Este fanfiction fue escrito por **_MAEDA AI_**. Y es material de **Fallen angel**.

Si llegan a encontrar una historia similar a esta (con los mismos diálogos y situaciones), o con el nombre de otro autor(a), será sin mi consentimiento y por tanto un engaño, y una falta de respeto para ustedes y para mí.

POR FAVOR, NO ROBEN MIS IDEAS Y/O FANFICTIONS.

**Totalizado el 10 de Octubre de 2008.**

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

Por razones de tiempo. . .

**NO escribo:**

Continuaciones de fanfictions.

Fanfictions a petición.

Crossovers.

— No presto mis Fanfictions. —


End file.
